


Atmosphere

by thespianhowell



Series: Phan Week 2015 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan Week 2015, VIVA LA RESISTENCE, team switch 4 lyf, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespianhowell/pseuds/thespianhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Day 3 NSFW Prompt: Top Dan!</i><br/><i>Do the Lord’s work and provide the phandom with some much needed top Dan! The people have spoken, and your work must include Dan pitching and Phil catching (and we’re not talking about the iconic musical number I Don’t Dance from High School Musical 2). No cop outs! We’re all starving for it. </i><br/><br/>Sometimes, having sex with Phil feels like coming home.<br/>(a.k.a., slow sappy morning sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 3 of [Phan Week 2015](http://phanweek.tumblr.com/)  
> honestly this is so syrupy i’d be disgusted with myself if i wasn’t pleased

Dan wakes up to Phil curled against his side, still asleep but half-hard and breathing a little heavily. It’s winter and it should be cold; surely it’s cold outside but in their room the portable heater is on and there’s sharing of body heat, and Dan feels warm despite wearing nothing but boxer briefs. He grins when Phil’s hot breath hits his neck, shaking his boyfriend gently until he wakes, blinking at Dan and leaning in a little closer. Dan knows by now that he isn’t seeking anything quite yet when he leans in, merely making sure he can actually see Dan’s facial expressions.

“Pleasant dream there, Phil?” he teases. He reaches over the top of Phil to hand him his glasses, only for Phil to grab hold of his forearms, keeping him in place. He looks down into Phil’s eyes. The older man’s eyes are unfocused but there’s somehow so much heat in his gaze regardless. So Dan repositions himself, one leg on either side of Phil’s, their hips aligning. 

“Very pleasant.” Phil replies. His voice is gravelly with sleep and it hits Dan harder than it should after years of waking up to it. Phil grabs the back of his neck and pulls him down, crashing their lips together. Dan wonders if he’ll ever get tired of the mornings when they wake up like this, if one day he’ll wake up with one of them already hard or just _wanting_ and not want to act on it. He hopes not, but he’s also confident that it will never be the case, because there’s something about these mornings that comforts him. Grounds him. Sometimes, when it’s like this, having sex with Phil is really, really _nice._ And yeah, Dan knows that sex is meant to receive more thrilling adjectives; exhilarating, passionate, euphoric, glorious. And obviously, there are plenty of times when it _is_. But, being in a long-term, committed, serious relationship (and it always feels weird to describe it as such because it makes it sound like far more work than it actually is; being with Phil is so easy) means that not every encounter is torrid, and filthy, and madly passionate. Sometimes, it’s slow and lazy and loving and it’s just really _nice._ And the times when it’s like that, like _this_ , just loving and nice and warm, those times feel like coming home. 

Phil is underneath him, leisurely rolling his hips up into Dan’s while Dan kisses his jaw.

“Want you.” Phil breathes, hands wandering up to hold Dan against him by the shoulder blades.

“How?” Dan asks, lips grazing Phil’s jaw and moving down his neck. He pulls back to look in Phil’s eyes, raising his eyebrows to break the intensity.

“You should take me.” Phil says, smirking and moving his hands again to grab Dan’s ass and push him down again. Dan gasps at the sensation, feeling his own arousal starting to rival Phil’s, despite Phil's head start.

“That what you were dreaming about?” Dan whispers in his ear, punctuating the question with a kiss behind his ear.

“Yes.” Phil tells him, his reverent tone somehow both in keeping with and at odds with his hands kneading at Dan’s butt, grinding them together slowly, almost gently. “Dreamt about me on my stomach and you fingering me open while you’re kissing down my spine… about you on top of me, holding my wrists down a little bit, kissing me. Always kissing me.”

“Want me to act that out for you?” He asks, keeping his tone quiet. The room is bathed in half-light seeping in through the blinds and there’s still sleep in the air; he doesn’t want to break the moment with high volume. He sits back, hands tangling in the hair that sprinkles Phil’s chest.

“Love you to.” Phil’s hands move to mimic Dan’s, though Dan hasn’t got the hair for it. They’re rolling against each other again, and Dan’s breathing is coming faster and he’s in love, he’s in love, he’s in love. They stay like that, rolling into each other, Dan’s hands worshipping Phil’s chest hair, for minutes, hours, days, until Dan can see that Phil can’t take it anymore. He doesn’t need to be told; he reads Phil’s body better than he could ever read his own. He moves off of Phil, gently taking his left shoulder and hip to roll him onto his stomach. Phil exhales heavily, an almost-laugh, rocking his hips down into the mattress. Dan moves back on top of him, his knees lined up next to Phil’s, and reaches into their bedside drawer for lube. He briefly considers a condom, before immediately tossing away the idea; they can shower when they’re done, because he wants to feel this. Phil is still rocking into the mattress, and he knows that Phil knows it’s teasing Dan. He pulls down Phil’s pyjama bottoms, just enough to gain access to his ass, taking a moment to smile at how out-of-place Muppet pyjamas feel in this moment and he loves Phil _so much_ he’d ache with it if he wasn’t so used to the feeling. He coats his left fingers in lube and moves to tease at Phil’s hole. Phil tips his head into the pillow. As he slides his pointer finger in, he moves his mouth to the back of Phil’s neck; the very first knob of his spine. He moves his finger slowly and easily, Phil’s body so familiar with him and with this that he barely meets resistance at one finger. He presses open-mouth kisses to Phil’s neck, moving down the line of his spine, stopping between his shoulder blades. He moves his free hand underneath Phil to rest teasingly low on his stomach. He relishes the feel of Phil’s happy trail, and the soft hair he’s just grazing that covers his groin. He loves Phil’s hair, all of it, everywhere. Phil rocks down into the mattress in time with the movements of Dan’s fingers. As he slides in a second finger, he begins to suck a mark where his mouth lies on Phil’s spine. It gets Phil panting, which honestly has Dan more desperate than he would be if he were to touch himself. Phil is so hot and so tight around his fingers and the only things stopping him from rushing is the heavy atmosphere and the need to wreck Phil completely, He can’t resist so he adds a little teeth to Phil’s neck, which causes Phil to buck upwards onto him.

“My God.” Phil’s groan is still quiet because it still feels so wrong to be loud. Dan moves his mouth a little lower, his fingers still working inside Phil, and begins to suck another mark. They’re light; they’ll fade quickly, but that’s not why he feels so compelled. It’s the sensation of his lips and his teeth on Phil’s smooth skin and the sound of Phil’s desperate gasps in his ears. When he’s completed his third mark, his back can’t curl much further without it hurting, but it’s fine because he’s done his job well. “Dan, please.” Phil begs, and Dan knows what he means, of course he does, but that doesn’t mean he’ll give it so easily.

“Please what, Phil?” he returns to Phil’s neck and pecks all the way down his spine, pressing his lips in just a fraction harder over each mark.

“Another finger, for God’s sake.” His tone is almost agonised and it makes Dan’s heart soar and it makes more blood rush south. He does as he’s told though, pressing a third finger in. He goes straight for it this time, gently rubbing his fingers against Phil’s prostate. Phil’s hips stutter and his breath catches. Dan repeats the movement, this time rewarded with a low, quiet moan. He scissors his fingers, and Phil presses back against him.

“Need you, now.” Phil’s tone doesn’t leave room for argument. Dan pulls his fingers out and moves back, pulling Phil’s pyjama pants all the way off. As Phil rolls onto his back, Dan gets off the bed to take off his own underwear, not missing the soaked patch where he’s been leaking precum. Phil is lying there now, squeezing lube onto his hand, ready to coat Dan up. His legs are wide open, cock red and heavy and also leaking against his stomach, and God, Dan isn’t going to tease any longer. He climbs back onto the bed and Phil is reaching for him before he’s even properly settled between his legs. The lube is cold but that isn’t why Dan shiver’s when Phil’s hand meets his cock. Phil strokes him, coating him with a generous amount of lube, and Dan knows his hips are moving into Phil’s hand despite his best efforts. Phil pulls his hand away, wiping it unceremoniously on the sheets, before moving both hands up to grab Dan’s shoulders and pull Dan in to kiss him. Dan obliges and feels legs wrapping around his ass as he does so, pulling him forward. He moves his mouth away from Phil’s for a moment, just to line himself up, before moving straight back down to kiss Phil again as he begins to slide into him. Phil moans into his mouth, his legs gripping Dan hard and urging him forward. Dan pulls back to breathe, or gasp, really, and he sees Phil’s eyes clamp tightly shut as he bottoms out. Dan knows that look now, and it’s not pain; it’s not far from euphoria. He pulls back out slowly, inching in again, teasing. He feels everything, _everything_ ; Phil is so hot and tight and Dan is lightheaded with it all. He pushes back in, watching Phil’s face as his eyes open a little more and his legs wrap tighter still around him, keeping him deep inside. Dan bites his lip because this is almost too much, but he pulls back and begins to move in a rhythm. He moves slowly. He doesn't feel desperate. All he can think about is how right this feels, how right it _is_ , and how much Phil's touch feels like perfection and heaven and _home_. He grazes his nose against the side of Phil’s tenderly, and Phil presses his nails into Dan’s neck. Dan whimpers, leaning back to take in Phil’s face. His eyes still seem unfocused, despite how close Dan is, but they’re such a perfect colour, such a perfect shape, belonging to such a perfect person. His face is perfect, his lips are perfect, and his lips are shaped into the softest, warmest smile possible.

“You’re beautiful.” he tells Dan, and Dan giggles, he fucking giggles and honestly this happens all the time during sex and it never stops feeling strange but perfect. Phil’s tone is so genuine and it carves itself into Dan’s heart.

“You can’t even see me.” he tells Phil, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head, just as Phil had requested, causing him to moan louder than he had yet this morning and roll his hips, pressing his ass all the way onto Dan’s dick again. Dan has to bury his head in Phil’s shoulder for a moment.

“As if I need to by now.” Phil mumbles, pressing his fingernails into Dan’s hands. “I have every single tiny bit memorised. I have perfect recall of how beautiful you are, whether I’ve got glasses on or not.” His heart bursts and he rocks into Phil again slowly. Phil lets out a small, high ‘ah!’.

“You’re a sap.” Dan tells him, but his tone is somehow even sappier than Phil’s words.

“And you love me. You love _this_. You love me telling you how beautiful you are, how good you are, how good you feel. You feel so good, Dan. So good inside me.” With Phil’s words and the abrupt hard thrust down onto Dan’s cock that accompanies them, the intensity of the moment steps up, and it’s not so lazy anymore, but it’s still so full of love and warmth that Dan wants from the morning that he doesn’t protest, doesn’t even consider it.  A moan falls unbidden from his lips. He thrusts into Phil a little harder, dragging another ‘ah’ from him.

“Phil, God.” Dan is surprised to hear just how breathless he sounds; Phil smirks a little. Dan slows his thrusts to an almost achingly slow pace, watching as Phil arches underneath him.

“You’re so good for me, Dan, God. Always so good, just for me.” Phil’s teasing, rolling his hips to throw off Dan’s rhythm and using words he knows will distract Dan. He resists, changing his rhythm to match Phil and holding his wrists tighter

“Just for you.” He kisses Phil’s neck, his jaw, behind his ear, and back down his neck, before moving his mouth down to Phil’s right nipple. He bites down and Phil groans.

“You’re perfect.” Phil tells him, and God, he’s so aroused. “You’re perfect, you’re everything.” Phil has him whimpering. He’s still moving slowly, everything feels as though it’s in slow-motion, and he likes it that way. He wants to keep this, to stretch it out forever.

“Mm, _you_ are.” He responds. He frees Phil’s wrists; because he needs to move, needs to touch Phil more, touch Phil everywhere. “Don’t you dare move your hands.” He commands as he moves his own hands, one staying by Phil’s head, balancing him as the left goes to pull Phil’s hair.

“Of course I won’t.” Phil promises, leaning his head into Dan’s hand. They’re pressed so close together that Dan can feel Phil’s cock against his stomach. He presses closer still, dragging his stomach along Phil’s body intentionally with his next thrusts. Phil moans, long and low but still quiet. Dan can see his fists clenching, grabbing at nothing desperately. “You’re so beautiful, you’re so fucking beautiful. I still can’t handle how beautiful you are.” Phil is telling him breathlessly as he looks up into Dan’s eyes.

“I- _yes_.” Dan wants to have something more creative or witty response but all his thoughts are just _philphilphilphil._

“You’re my good boy, aren’t you, Bear? Such a good boy.” He’s quiet, barely more than a whisper, but the words are ringing in Dan’s ears and hitting him in his pounding heart.

“Always.” He murmurs, and it comes out so soft and sincere, his voice cracking on the end of the word.

“Always.” Dan moves his hand from Phil’s hair to his cheek. His thumb runs along Phil’s cheekbone and he knows just how awed he must seem but it could only be half as awed as he really is. “You fuck me so good.” Phil tells him, before leaning upwards to catch Dan’s lips with his own.

“You know it.” He replies, tone playful, punctuating the sentence with a hard thrust straight to Phil’s prostate that rips the only genuinely loud moan yet from Phil’s lips, brief but high in pitch and volume. It throws the ambiance that Dan’s built up in his head but he can’t bring himself to mind. Dan’s hand makes its way back to Phil’s wrists, grabbing one this time to take it to Dan’s neck. Phil laughs against his lips, but moves his other hand to Dan’s neck as well.

“You feel so good. So, so good.” He tells Dan, caressing his neck in time with Dan’s slow, deep thrusts and making him shiver. He kisses Phil again, nipping at Phil’s lips with his teeth. One of Phil’s hands travels down to squeeze Dan’s ass.

“You know what’ll feel better?” Dan teases when he pulls back a little. Both of Phil’s hands squeeze where the are, and Dan struggles to keep the remnants of his composure.

“Tell me.” Phil tells him, moving his other hand to Dan’s ass to push him in a little further. He can tell from the way that Phil is tearing up a little that he’s against Phil’s prostate. _Fuck._

“When I touch you to finish you off.” Phil’s eyes roll closed and he arches up against Dan, his hands running desperately over Dan’s back, leaving shallow scratches in their wake.

“God, _please_.” Dan catches and nips Phil’s lips again.

“Is that what you want?” He asks between kisses.

“Please, Dan, please.” Phil begs. Dan gets so weak when Phil begs him but he can never resist the urge to push him to that, to make him beg.

“Are you sure you’re there?” he torments Phil, because he knows, he can feel Phil’s precum all over both of their stomachs and he can see just how much he’s there.

“I need it, please, my God, I need it.” Dan presses as close as he can again, rubbing his stomach across Phil’s cock. “Oh fuck, Bear!”

“What do you need, love? Do you need me to go faster?” he smirks down at Phil, who has the nerve to smack his ass, hard. Dan’s hips stutter in their rhythm as the sound of the slap rings out through the room.

“You know I do, you tease.” He groans.

“Ask me nicely.” Dan demands, pulling back and stay back, so nearly all the way out, but not quite. He’s not sure how long he can keep that up, but he gives Phil a challenging look, because he’s sure he can break Phil first. He’s correct, it’s only seconds before Phil is begging again.

“Dan, please, please go faster, be good to me and go faster!” Dan laughs but he obeys, thrusting into Phil faster. Phil’s groaning and gripping at his shoulders, digging his fingernails in. Dan grabs his wrists again, pinning them back above his head. Phil groans again, clenching around him. Dan knows Phil’s close, so goddamn close, so Dan moves one hand to hold both of Phil’s wrists and moves his left down to take Phil’s dick in his hand. “Oh my God, _yes_.” He kisses Phil’s neck as he strokes him, and he can feel his orgasm building. He’s getting close, so close, everything feels hazy except the feeling in his abdomen and the feel of Phil around his bare cock and _oh god_ he’s so close. He squeezes his left hand around Phil, wrenching a groan from the man beneath him, and he feels Phil clenching around him and Phil moans his name, and there’s hot liquid spurting over his hand. He laughs into Phil’s neck, but the feeling of Phil orgasming around him has him seconds away himself. He’s about to pull out to finish himself off, but Phil’s legs, despite being weak from being held there so long and from shaking as he came, manage to cling to him. “Inside.” Phil begs, and Dan’s helpless to disagree. He gives one more thrust, two, three, and he’s coming on the fourth, pressing and staying deep inside Phil.

“Fuck!” he moans breathily as he finishes, gripping Phil’s wrists tighter in his right hand and the sheets in his left. He pulls out of Phil, a little reluctantly, to fall beside him, freeing his wrists but maintaining contact with an arm across Phil’s lower stomach. Dan’s hand and Phil’s abdomen still have strings of come over them, and his arm is narrowly avoiding the mess. Dan is breathing so heavily and the only thing he can hear right now is his own heartbeat ringing through him but this moment is hazy and flawless and everything. “We need to shower.” He mutters, pressing his lips to Phil’s shoulder.

“I know. I mean… part of me wants to go back to sleep but I know that’s be gross I just… Just give me a minute to enjoy this.” Phil is still whispering, and somehow the atmosphere is still as thick as it was before they’d both partly shattered it towards the end there. “You’re so _good_.” Phil tells him as he snakes an arm around Dan’s middle “Love you.” He says for the trillionth time.

“Love you right back.” Dan mumbles into his shoulder, kissing it again. They stay like that for a moment, before Dan finally grabs the tissues from his bedside table. He hands the box to Phil, who closes his eyes, probably at the thought of the effort of moving, but he takes them. He doesn’t do anything with them yet, however, just tilts his head to lean it against the top of Dan’s. “Clean up a bit so you don’t drip gross fluids everywhere on the way to the shower.” Dan demands, poking Phil’s side. Phil grumbles wordlessly, but finally obeys.

“Can we come back to bed after a shower?” Dan laughs, but finds that he wants the same thing, so he nods, and kisses Phil’s shoulder one last time before finally pulling himself out of the bed. The mood splinters at last, but it’s okay. It’ll come back tomorrow morning. Maybe every morning for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr [here!](http://thespianhowell.tumblr.com/post/133426527316/atmosphere)  
> 


End file.
